jollywangcorefandomcom-20200215-history
The lost skyrim streams
] In early 2018, Jolly streamed several streams of a heavily modded version of The Elder Scrolls IV: Skyrim which never got turned into content for his channel. Since no vods were saved or uploaded, the only content that remains of the streams are the clips saved by the community, meaning the streams are pretty much gone forever. It is assumed that Jolly has deleted the vods he recorded while telling himself (or the fans in a stream I missed) that "the Skyrim streams were useless". Why tho? Jolly is a cunt. But apart from that, the game would continuously crash, causing jolly to go back and try and fix thing. This happened shit tons during the Skyrim streams. After some streams (or even during some streams) jolly would go through the mods and try and work out which ones were causing the game to crash. He also did the mod that added naked ladies into your house, gave the werewolves tits, and the mod that played the Thomas the Tank Engine theme in airhorn needed whenever you got on what was supposed to be a horse (most likely a morphed Tommy Wiseau or a character from the TV show "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic"). Possible other reasons: * Jolly accidentally deleted the vods * Jolly was heard pissing on stream and deleted all evidence * Jolly forgot to hit the record button * Jolly could not be fucked going through all of the streams to find the parts where he wasn't bitching * Jolly hates his community * Jolly Memorable Plot Points * Jolly gets rejected by a talking (non-anthropomorphic) female rabbit, gets depressed because "even the female bunny rabbits don't want to be his friend" then drinks bleach in the next room, committing fatal self harm. The generic fail sound effect plays in his death. * Jolly makes friends with a pony and goes on a short adventure before the pony eventually dies * Jolly goes to the fucking moon in a dwarven contraption, gets lost in the fucking ship for like an hour then gets an op ability from it. * Jolly becomes an "evil baby overlord" (?) and controls an army of evil babies. The babies have the broken wooden baby toy models from half life 2. * Jolly buys (or breaks into) his home in Whiterun and finds a group of naked women sitting at his table. Jolly then gasps is astonishment (?) and switches to the brb screen so the viewers can't see. The audience hears the moans of the women and something about Jolly hiding the bodies. * Jolly goes on a cheese quest. He praises the good workmanship that went into making the mod. * Jolly gets a sword that is literally just a dragon which he holds by the end of its tail. Its big and op. * Jolly meets TF2 characters in Riverwood. * Jolly meets an army of chicken men in Riverwood. These chicken men later become summoned by Jolly where they engage in an epic, low framey battle with overpowered wizards (?). * Jolly does some weird platforming things to move between cities. * The Jarl of Whiterun is a chicken (?). * Jolly fights a werewolf with breasts. * Jolly becomes a walking fidget spinner. * Jolly confronts "gay, cow-fucking rapists" in the quest for cheese. * Jolly cannot gain followers because one of the mods has fucked things up for him. This stops him from getting the followers from all his nice mods. * Jolly gets attacked by a giant giant (?). * At one point, all the trees are hands. * Jolly gets guns. * The water is replaced with mountain dew. * The draugr sound like old men and the skeletons are spooky scary. * The spiders are derpy spidermen. * Jolly fast travels to a very high place where he can jump off and land in water safely. * Jolly can summon a gang of Tommy Wiseaus. The Wiseaus are models of a nord that looks somewhat like Tommy that are morphed to take the form of 3 different animals; a dragon, a horse and a dog (?). They also blurt quotes from The Room. * Jolly becomes Sanic and runs really fast with a loud version of Green Hills zone playing in the background.